Frustration
by Brena Zander-Star
Summary: Randy Orton is sexually frustrated, being away from his wife for so long. Cheating is definitely not an option but he needs to feel... good again. He refuses to admit that to John Cena, but he finds out anyway. What're these weird feelings Randy has?
1. Unexplained Attraction

**A/N: This is my very first CENTON story! ^_^ (Also my very first story here on !)**

**I always thought of writing a CENTON story but I became even more inspired to do one after reading "CenatonObsession"'s CENTON stories… I love her! 3 Anyway, not sure where this story is going to go but hopefully I'll get new ideas for more chapters soon... For now, here you go! My first CENTON story! Don't forget to review when you're done please! :D**

**Rated: M (for language, sexual themes, but no actual sex)**

**Characters: John Cena & Randy Orton**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or anybody obviously, I'm pretty sure they own themselves XD**

Chapter 1: Unexplained Attraction

"Hey, are you okay man?" John asked, seeing Randy leaning against the wall with a dry look in his eyes...

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Oh I'm sorry John, how exactly am I supposed to look?" he replied with a scowl..

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever..."

...

Silence filled the air between them...

...

John scratched his head..

"You know, if there' something on your mind, Randy, you can tell me. I'm your best friend.."

"You can't solve every single goddamn problem I have, Cena."

"So you admit that there's a problem then?"

Orton was silent for a moment... John raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it," he said, finally. "It's not important..."

"But-"

"... to you."

Randy gave John a hard look, probably implying that he should leave...

But John ignored it.

"It's not very good to keep everything bottled up inside," he told Randy, who's jaw was tightening..

"And it's not very good to butt in other peoples' business!" Orton shouted.

"See? That's what happens when you don't let your feelings out," John said calmly, not the slightest bit frightened. "You tend to yell."

Randy stared at him, incredulously.

"'Let my feelings out?' What the fuck do I look like, John? Some cuddly teddy bear? If I don't wanna express my feelings, I'm not fucking going to!"

"Well you should."

John knew he was taking a chance pushing the Viper like this.. but he planned on showing him that yelling wasn't going to make him go away so easily...

Randy groaned and shook his head. "What's it gonna take for you to leave me the hell alone, John?"

"Just tell me what's wrong. And I'll go."

"I'm not telling you anything... All I can say is, I haven't seen Samantha and Alanna in a while and..."

"You miss them..."

"Of course I do..."

"... and?"

"What?"

"You said, 'and...'"

"I told you that's all I'm saying to you."

"Why can't you tell me the rest?"

"Because I don't fucking want to. And it's none of your fucking business..."

"Is it sex?"

"What?"

"Is it sex?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Is sex your problem?"

"Why the fuck would that be my problem?"

"You said you miss your family... but you're always away from them, your job requires you to travel... so it must be something else. So... I just assumed. Am I right?"

"You're so fucking delusional Cena..." Randy told him, crossing his arms. He stared at the floor.

"Am I now?" John asked, leaning against the wall opposite of him.

"You think you know every fucking thing don't you Cena?" Randy spat.

"Maybe I do.."

"NO. YOU DON'T actually.."

"Then tell me."

"Fuck you."

...

"Randy, why the hell are you such an asshole sometimes?"

"Why the hell are you such a nosy bitch sometimes?"

"Um, it's called 'caring.'"

"I don't need your care. I'm not a fucking baby."

"You're dodging the question..."

"What question?"

"Is sex your problem?"

"... Why would you even ask me that?"

"You're dodging again..."

"Fuck you."

"... and again..."

"Leave me alone."

"... and again."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, JOHN? I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP OR YOUR FUCKING ADVICE OR YOUR FUCKING COMPANY! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS FOR FUCKS SAKE!" He seethed.

John shrugged. "Fine. See you later."

Then he walked off...

Randy watched as he pushed open one of the back doors and disappeared...

He sighed...

Making John feel bad wasn't his intention... John was only trying to help out his friend... But Randy didn't like being babied into talking about his feelings... And on top of all that, John was right.

He was sexually frustrated...

.. to the point where he was willing to do anything to get a release...

But cheating on his wife with another woman was absolutely NOT an option..

So what the fuck was he supposed to do?

After grabbing his stuff, Orton walked out of the arena to his car in the parking lot and dumped everything in the back seat.

Once Randy got in the driver's seat, he took a deep breath and leaned back in the soft seat...

He started fumbling around the zipper on his jeans...

Pulling it down quickly, he reached inside and took out his throbbing member...

Moaning as he stroked it, Randy closed his eyes and tried to picture his wife in a bikini...

He smiled at the thought...

and stroked harder...

But soon she began to fade away...

Randy had to picture someone else quick...

Kelly Kelly?

... It worked for about 2 minutes...

Brie Bella?

... Ohhh... fuck yes, Randy thought...

But it didn't take long for her to fade away too...

Jessica Alba, Eva Mendes...

SOMEBODY...

That's when John Cena appeared.

His body... muscles... dimples... smile...

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Randy yelled out..

He's not supposed to think about John Cena!

Randy shook his head, trying to get Cena out of his mind.

What. The Fuck. Was That?

Then he realized he was even harder than before...

Oh Shit.

Shit shit shit shit.

Was he attracted to guys?

HELL NO.

He's never EVER looked at a guy like that.

And God knows how much he loved pussy..

So what the hell was this?

Getting turned on by John Cena?

He never got the chance to "make sure," but he was pretty confident that John was a man.

245 pounds of pure... man.

Knowing that there was no way he could make himself come on his own, Randy fixed himself and zipped his jeans back up...

Still feeling as if his pants were too tight, he started the car and drove off...

Nickelback blasted through the speakers of Randy's Mercedes, taking his mind off of what happened... temporarily...

When Randy got to his room, he sat down on the sofa and turned on the television..

He flipped through the channels to find something worth watching...

When he came across two naked women making out on a bed...

"Holy shit," Randy said out loud.

The women touched each other's breasts and vaginas while sucking on the other's tongues...

... and it was turning him on big time...

His erection strained against his jeans and he set it free...

"Ohhh... fuck yes..." Randy moaned as he stroked himself hard.

The women on the screen were finger-fucking each other at the same time...

Randy felt something start to build up at the base of his cock...

He swallowed hard and let out a groan...

Thats when one of the women laid down on her back and spread her legs wide open... the other girl smiled seductively and put her head over the other's vagina...

Randy started shivering... he was about to explode when there was a knock at the door...

FUCK! Randy thought to himself, letting go of his cock...

He zipped his jeans back up quickly and walked over to the door.

When he opened it, John Cena stood there with his hands in his pockets...

Randy sighed. "What do you want, John?"

"Just wanted to see if you were okay. Believe it or not Orton, your yelling isn't going to make me stop caring. Like I said, you're my best friend. Not caring would defeat the purpose."

"Yeah, I know... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not too good with handling feelings like that... I don't usually just blurt them out."

"So I was right then?"

"Right about what?"

"That sex was the problem."

He looked to the side over my shoulder and I turned around.

Shit.

I left the Porn thing on the TV.

I lowered my head in embarrassment...

But John smiled. "Hey it's cool Randy. You're a guy. I'm a guy. We have needs. Haha."

"Yeah..."

"Well... I'm gonna go now. Glad you're alright."

"Not yet I'm not," Randy mumbled under his breath...

But John heard him.

"What?"

"What? No, it's nothin.' And hey, since you're already here why not just stay? I could find some action movie or some shit like that we can watch. I could honestly use the company."

"Okay, sure."

John walked in and Randy closed the door behind him..

"You wanna beer?"

"Yeah, sure."

Orton grabbed two bottles from the mini fridge and handed one to him.

John sat down on the couch and looked at the TV screen..

The women were moaning and groaning and screaming as they scootched together and grinded their vaginas against each other…...

"Holy shit," John said with a huge smile.

"Oh crap. Sorry," Randy said picking up the remote.

He was about to change the channel when John held his hand up.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA slow your role there Randy... Don't you dare change this channel. This stuff is AMAZING.."

Randy laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say, John."

After Randy shut off the lights, they sat there in front of the television and watched two girls fucking each other...

It felt a little weird seeing all this along with Cena, but Randy soon felt relaxed (and extremely turned on...)

He noticed John shifting next to him...

Don't fucking look at him, Randy's inner voices told him...

But he instinctively glanced at John's crotch and saw a huge bulge in his shorts...

"Damn she is so fucking sexy," John said in a daze...

Seeing John like that made Randy extremely hard for some reason...

I mean, sure the women got him standing up but... over a period of time...

Seeing John's erection made him hard in 2 seconds...

Fuck.

Fuck you John Cena, Randy thought to himself.

Fuck you for being so freaking attractive...

Fuck your huge muscles…

Fuck your dimples…..

And fuck your damn body…

Trying to ignore Cena, Randy focused on the screaming women...

...

Pretty soon, his jeans felt IMPOSSIBLE to keep on...

He needed to... do certain things…

…but not with John sitting right next to him...

He could always ask him to leave...

But that'd be weird and rude...

He could go into the restroom!

No... it's too close and John would probably hear him...

Fuck.

All of a sudden, John took out his...

yeah...

and started stroking it.

Randy's heart almost leaped out of his chest.

Part of him wanted to tell Cena to fucking do that shit in his own fucking room, but the other part...

was curious...

... to see...

Even though he tried to hide it slightly with his other hand... Randy could see John's huge pulsating cock...

Damn... Randy thought.

Cena was bigger than him...

Lucky bastard...

Randy secretly watched John's expressions from the corner of his eye...

He listened close and heard a moan escape his mouth...

Wow, so Cena was such a saint when it came to everything else, but it looked like he didn't give a rat's fuck who was around him while he... touched himself...

A smile crept onto Randy's face...

Bad boy Cena...

haha...

But that mental statement just got Orton harder...

That's when John looked over at him, and Randy held his breath, turning his attention back to the television...

Fuck John don't look at me... Randy thought nervously...

This whole situation was fucking weird...

He was glad when Cena finally looked away...

By this time however, Randy was limp...

Though he couldn't say the same for John...

His cock got so hard and long, there was no way he could keep hiding it..

John himself wasn't sure what to do...

Then he told Orton, "I gotta take a leak real quick," as he stood up awkwardly and walked into the open-doored restroom.

Randy sighed heavily and looked up at the sky…..

"Thank you God," he said quietly, before picking up the remote and changing the channel…

He found an old Sylvester Stallone movie and leaned back comfortably in the sofa…

John didn't get back for a while….

Randy was hearing faint moaning sounds coming from the bathroom….

…..

When John did get back and sat back on the couch, Randy asked, "Geez, what took you so long?"

"Just had to uh… take care of some things," John replied, not looking at him.

"Hey, why'd you change the-?"

"C'mon Cena that stuff was just getting us horny…"

John looked over at him and smiled. "And what's so bad about that?"

"It's not 'bad.' I never said it was 'bad' I just meant….. you know…. I don't know, okay? Just watch the damn movie."

After the movie was over, in about 2 hours or so, John got up off the couch and stretched...

"Welp… think I best be goin' now," he said to Randy who stood to turn the lights back on. "That movie was pretty good though."

"Yeah it sure was," Randy replied, picked up their empty beer bottles and threw them in the trash.

John walked to the door and opened it. Then he turned around.

"I'll see you later, Randy."

Randy went over to him and they did that "shake hands/pull into a hug" type thing…

"See you John. Oh, by the way… Don't you ever do that shit in my hotel room again. Got it?"

Randy said it with a noticeable smile and John laughed….

"Yeah…. I got it."

Then he walked off down the hallway, back to his room...

When Randy closed the door he said to himself, "Fuck your smile John. Fuck everything about you."

**Denial much? XD**

**Review please! ^.^**


	2. Avoidance

**Thank you for the very nice reviews :) Here's Chapter 2. **

**Note: Expect the Unexpected. Always. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Avoidance<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Randy woke up with a headache….<p>

….He slowly got up, brushed his teeth and popped some Tylenol in his mouth, even though it was on an empty stomach…

After drinking it down with some water, he grabbed a towel and headed back to bathroom for a shower…

As soon as he shut the door, he heard his cell phone ringing…

Randy sighed and walked out, picking up his iPhone in the bedroom….

"What?" he answered, harshly.

"Someone doesn't sound too happy this morning," said John Cena.

"I'm not really in a good mood right now," Randy told him. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you were up for breakfast with me and—"

"No. Goodbye." He ended the call and threw the phone onto the bed, almost missing…

….then went for his shower.

The steamy hot water coated his sleek, tan skin and he closed his eyes….

He remembered the dream he had last night….

John was in it.

They were in the locker room talking about their matches when all of a sudden Cena slipped off his shirt with a single hand and threw it on the ground.

"What're you doing?" Randy asked him.

But John said nothing and stepped closer with a grin on his face…

Randy backed up… "John, what the hell are you doing?"

He got closer…

"John… get away from me."

Then he stopped.

Randy sighed in relief as he thought John had stopped completely, but he watched in horror as John unzipped his pants and let it fall to the floor…

He had no underwear underneath.

So he was naked.

Randy's heart sped up…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' CENA?" he asked, trying to back up even more… But there's only so much space in a locker room.

When Randy hit the wall with his back, his heart pounded even harder, if that was possible.

John was inches away from him as he smirked and reached out to touch Randy's crotch...

"I won't tell….. if you won't…" Cena said, with his hot breath blowing softly on the side of Orton's neck…

Randy's whole body shivered as John squeezed him through his pants, but he said weakly, "Get..… the fuck… away… from me…. Cena."

"Admit it," John said, not letting go. "Admit that I turn you on."

"You …don't," Orton told him, trying to ignore the pressure….

But he felt himself get extremely hard under John's hand…

"Your body says otherwise, Randy," John replied…

"Just get away from me John…. I WILL hurt you…"

"Then hurt me."

But the sensations rushing through Randy's body wouldn't stop in time to let him do anything requiring force…

"Just kiss me," John said.

"No…"

"Kiss me."

"Fuck you."

"Fine then…. I'll make you. I'll make you kiss me…. Then I'll make you moan for me….. then I'll make you come for me….."

Randy's eyes widened as he tried to push Cena away but for some reason he wouldn't budge...

"I'm in control of everything now," John said with an evil smirk. "So now I am going to FUCK YOU."

That's when Randy got out of the dream in the middle of the night… he was sweating….. and panting….

He didn't fall back asleep properly for at least a half an hour….

Randy turned in the shower, letting the hot water rush down his backside…

_It was just a fucking dream_, he told himself. _Just because I spend too much time with Cena…. I need a break from him._

Knowing John and company were probably at the closest diner for breakfast; Randy drove to another diner further out…

When he sat down by the window, waiting for someone to take his order, his cell phone rang again.

The Caller ID read, _John Cena_.

Randy rolled his eyes and muted the ringer.

"Fuck you John."

After breakfast, it was gym time.

Randy contemplated which gym to go to…

The one where John was…. Or a more expensive one….

_This is stupid, _he told himself. _Why the hell am I hiding from him? I'm not a wimp._

He frowned as he stepped on the gas pedal and drove back to the local area, where the main gym was.

Before stepping inside, he took a deep breath, hoping that Cena wouldn't come and jump down his throa—

"Hey, Randy!" John came over and greeted him with a smile.

"Oh… hey John."

"You still in a bad mood?"

"Not really…"

"Sweet. Come on then, you're late. I've been here for like half-an-hour already dude."

"Good for you…"

"Yeah … I think you're still in a bad mood," John said, before re-joining the other guys…

Randy put his stuff down and began working out on one of the pieces of equipment, trying to get Cena off of his mind…

After a hard, long workout a sweat-covered Randy walked into the men's restroom and dried his face off with a hand towel…

He looked into the mirror at himself for a while…

Just then the door opened and a sweat-covered John walked in….

_Shit_, Randy thought to himself.

But John hardly looked at him, just started washing his hands in one of the sinks. "You have a good workout?" John asked him plainly, still not looking in his direction.

"… Yeah. You?"

"Always."

John wiped his face with his own towel, then placed it around his neck…

Randy stared down into the sink….

He could feel John watching him….

"You know, if you're pissed at me for what I did yesterday, you should've just told me instead of trying to avoid me."

Randy turned to him.

"What are _you_ talking about?" he asked, pretending not to know.

"That whole… weird situation last night. Don't play dumb."

Randy said nothing, so John continued.

"I don't like when people aren't honest with me; especially my friends. It makes me feel like I'm not worth the truth."

Still…. Randy said nothing.

"Next time you're upset with me about something, just fucking tell me to my face that way it'll save me the time of wondering and save you the time of running away."

"I wasn't fucking running away from you," Randy said, angrily.

"Then what was it then? Hiding? Would you prefer I call it hiding?"

"I was-"

"Or maybe 'avoiding' would be a better word… yeah Ima go with that one."

Randy shook is head. "John just let me—"

"Explain? Nah… You don't need to explain anything to me. I get it. You don't want me around you. No big deal. No problem. No sweat. It's cool."

But Randy could see right through him…

"You know that's not what I—"

"What you meant? Oh. That's too bad. I'd stick around and listen to you but… you probably shouldn't even tell me. I'm not worth the truth, remember?"

And with that, John walked towards the door to leave…

"John, wait."

"I'll see you around, Randy."

Then he left.

Standing there for about 6 minutes, then taking a piss, Randy didn't come out of the restroom for a good 10 minutes.

And when he did, John Cena was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where did John go?" he asked one of the guys who were working out with him.

They shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Alright…. Thanks..."

Randy sighed and went to get his stuff…

_John's POV_

Fuck you Randy…

…you stupid, lying, ungrateful son-of-a-bitch.

You think I'm stupid if _you_ didn't know that _I knew_ why you were acting like an asshole to me…

You lied to me when you pretended that it was okay for me to do what I did last night…

I was just caught up in the fucking moment.

That's it.

What the fuck else did you think?

And just because I was being a good friend and worrying about you and caring about you, you took it as something annoying…

Yet we're supposed to be best friends?

Psh.

Yeah, right.

Best friends my ass.

You gonna take me as dumb, lie to me, and take my kindness for weakness?

Time to taste your own medicine…

We'll see how you like it this time.

_Randy's POV_

What was I supposed to do?

I was weirded out by the fact that Cena wanted to screw me in my dream, so whenever I saw him or stood around him, I just… felt uncomfortable.

So I wanted to stay away from him as much as possible.

It didn't necessarily have anything to do with last night when he was secretly masturbating right next to me…

(Though that was pretty weird too…)

But there was NO WAY IN HELL I could tell him about the dream. He'd probably freak the fuck out and not wanna talk to me anymore.

He'd think I was gay...

…WHICH I AM CERTAINED that I'm NOT.

But that didn't explain how seeing John masturbate made me … A LITTLE… A TINY BIT….. MAYBE…. SLIGHTLY… turned on.

…

Shit, I'm so fucking confused.

And it's all Cena's fault.

Now I see why I needed to avoid him.

I think I still do.

_FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN!_

When I arrived at the arena with my stuff and walked inside, Ted Dibiase came over and said, "Hey, man what's up?"

"Hey Ted," I replied wearily.

"What's the matter?" Ted asked, as we walked down the hallway.

"Nothin… Cena pisses me off, that's' all."

"Well what happened?"

"It's nothin really… I don't feel like talkin about it."

"Oh. Okay, no problem. But just so you know, I came to tell you that you're in a tag team match tonight against Wade Barrett and Cody."

"Who's my partner? Do I get to pick?"

"No. It's John Cena."

I stopped in my tracks.

"Who?"

"Cena."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Oh… well thanks for letting me know, Ted."

"No prob. See you around Randy," he said, patting me on the back.

I went to my locker room and sat down on the bench…

Fucking Hell.

_John's POV _

"I'm taggin with WHO?"

"Randy Orton," Triple H informed me for the second time.

I sighed shook my head…

"What? You don't like him?"

"Honestly? I don't."

"Thought you two were best friends."

"Not anymore we aren't."

"Well you still gotta tag with him tonight. It's already been official. Do whatever you wanna do out there with him, just make sure you guys put on a good match and entertain the fans as much as possible. That's what Vince said. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it, H."

"Great. Good luck to you guys," he said before walking away.

Fucking hell.

_The Main Event: John Cena & Randy Orton vs Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes_

(_Third-Person POV_)

Randy's music hit and the Viper walked out to the ring with a stern look on his face…

_Let's just get this shit over with, _he thought to himself.

After doing his signature stance up on the ropes, he stepped down and shook his tatted arms a little… ready for his "partner" to come out.

Cena's music hit and Randy glared at his former best friend on the titantron …

Finally, John came running out in a burst of energy as always…

… and smiling…

He wore a white CeNation t-shirt with light blue jean shorts that were slightly ripped, and a brand-new pair of white Nikes.

He did his salute to the audience and ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring…

Randy tightened his jaw and watched as John glanced over at him… still smiling.

_Don't fucking smile at me... _Orton mentally told him.

As if he got the message, Cena dropped the smile and looked away.

Pretty soon, Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes made their entrance and Randy stood as far away from John as possible…

Cody and Barrett looked like they were agreeing that Wade should take Randy…

But since Randy had no interest in fighting Wade, he stepped out onto the apron, leaving John to face him…

Then the referee signaled for the bell to ring.

For the next 7 minutes, Cena completely dominated Barrett…

Every move he did that inflicted pain on Wade, John would look over at Randy…

Orton glared back at him with his icy blue eyes…

When John turned around, though, he got punched in the face by Wade, knocking him to the ground.

Randy smirked a little…

Soon, Wade tagged in Cody and they worked on John Cena like nobody's business…

Cena needed help…

He tried crawling over to Randy to tag him but Cody held him back and kicked him in the gut…

…

Randy didn't have any intentions of helping John out, but he did want to win the match so he extended his hand and shouted, "C'mon John!"

But Cody and Wade held him back as much as they could with hard blows to each of his limbs…

Wade had to get out the ring cause he was in too long, but Cody made sure John stayed down.

Rhodes smiled at the audience and raised his arm, showing off…

That's when Cena kicked Cody's right leg, toppling him to the floor.

The crowd cheered loudly as John crawled toward Randy…

Orton's hand was shaking in anticipation as Cena got closer…

And finally…..

….

…..

…

He tagged him.

Randy jumped into the ring, did his double clothesline and scoopslammed Cody Rhodes.

The crowd went wild as Orton then grabbed Cody, acted like he was about to throw him out of the ring, then pulled him back through the second ropes in DDT-position.

"1….2…3….4…-"The ref was almost to five when Randy smashed Cody's face to the floor….

The adrenaline surged through his entire body as he went to that place in his head…

He quickly got down to the ground, pounding his arms on the mat , ready for the RKO…

Rhodes stood shakily on his feet…..

…then turned around….

And…

RK-!

...No, Rhodes pushed him back, making Randy bounce off of the ropes and straight into a dropkick…

Orton was stunned for a while and tried to regain his composure…

John Cena was yelling, "C'mon Randy! C'mon!" He got the crowd chanting, "Ran-dy! Ran-dy! Ran-dy!"

Randy crawled over to the corner where Cena was and reached out to him….

John reached out even more and their hands almost touched….

That's when Orton jumped over and expected to tag Cena's hand quickly, but John pulled his hand away…

The crowd went almost silent.

Cody and Wade stared at John in amazement as he stepped down the steel steps and continued to walk up the ramp…

Randy got to his feet and watched him in disbelief. "GET BACK HERE CENA!" he shouted.

But John didn't stop…

When he disappeared backstage, Rhodes tried to sneak up behind Orton but Randy hit him with the RKO…

As Cody rolled out of the ring in pain, Barrett touched him when Randy's back was turned temporarily…

Then Wade ran over and picked Randy up on his shoulders…

….and hit him with "Wasteland."

He covered him.

"1…..2…..3."

Barrett (and Rhodes) had won the match.

The crowd booed as the referee raised Wade's hand in victory…

"The winner of this match is Wade… BARRETT… and Cody… RHODES," Justin Roberts announced.

Randy's back was hurting like hell and he couldn't believe John would leave him like that.

_FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU JOHN! YOU FUCKING LOSER!_

When Randy made it backstage after the show, he pushed past people with one hand holding his back and shouted, "Where's Cena? Where the fuck is Cena!"

"I think he's outside," a guy said.

Randy rushed out through the back door and looked around the parking lot, in nothing but his trunks.

"Cena!" he yelled. "Cena! Where are you, you son of a bitch!"

But John was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Um. You avoided him. So now he's avoiding you. What did you expect Randy?<strong>

**Review please. ^.^**


	3. An Interesting Confrontation

**A SONG YOU MUST CHECK OUT BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, (PLEASE) is "One Step Closer" by Shane Harper. Everytime I hear it... I Melt For CENTON... **

**I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE my Inspiration: FansOfCenaton! :D Ok, here's Chapter Tres!**

***Thanks for your wonderful reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: An Interesting Confrontation<p>

* * *

><p>Randy held the steering wheel tightly as he drove away from the arena with a stern expression on his face…<p>

His back still hurt like crazy and he couldn't get what happened tonight out of his head…

The fans always said that if Randy Orton and John Cena tag-teamed, they would never ever lose…

...How ironic then.

Randy switched on the Alternative Rock radio station and turned up the volume…

He didn't hear his phone ding a few minutes later, signaling that someone had texted him…

Three Days Grace, Skillet and Metallica blasted through the stereo as he lost himself in the songs…

It wasn't until Randy got to his hotel room and set his iPhone down on the bed, that he saw he had gotten a text…

…from John.

Part of him wanted to ignore it, but another part wanted to see what the bastard had to say for himself…

Orton read the short message:

_Doesn't feel too good, does it? _

Randy frowned…

"Fuck you John," he said before deleting the text.

While sitting on the sofa, Randy tapped his foot repeatedly as he kept replaying what happened on RAW in his head...

That smug, careless look John had on his face as he walked away...

Never before has he seen John with that type of expression...

It was unexpected... unnatural... and it drove Orton insane.

If anyone was ever supposed to look smug and have a cocky attitude, it was HIM...

And the nerve of John to text him, "_Doesn't feel too good, does it_?"

He could almost hear (if possible) the smugness in Cena's voice...

LIKE HE WAS MOCKING HIM.

_I'd like to see how you'd feel if I squeezed your fucking throat_, Randy thought angrily.

John Cena smiled at himself in the mirror of his Chevy Camaro...

Man, who knew pissing Randy off would feel so good, he thought to himself...

Maybe he should do this more often...

Randy fell asleep on the couch while watching some dumbass comedy show on another crazy foreign channel (he was distracted, of course.)

The dream he had was... interesting.

He found John standing outside of this bar, smoking a cigarette with a bunch of women around him and a smirk on his face...

"JOHN," Randy boomed from behind him.

John turned around...

"Well well well... Randy... I see you came to congratulate me for helping you win tonight. Oh wait. I didn't help you. And you didn't win." Then he laughed a loud, annoying kind of laugh and took a swig of his cigarette.

The vein in Randy's temple was pulsating in anger...

"Aw, what's wrong Viper? Lemme guess... Does your back hurt? Funny... I think Samantha was complaining how her pussy hurt too after I fucked her..."

...THE HELL?

Randy didn't even bother to ask where that came from because he had already lunged forward, pushing Cena to a nearby wall, and wrapped his hands around his neck.

He squeezed semi-hard, choking John even as The Champ kept that stupid smirk on his face...

"You think this is funny?" Randy seethed through clenched teeth...

"The...look... on your face... when i left you... was funny... as hell," John struggled to respond...

Randy continued to squeeze his throat...

...but the part that sent him over the edge was that... that fucking smirk... That refused to get the hell off Cena's face, despite the fact that Randy was basically cutting off his air supply...

"Sammy said …..she loved ….my cock ….by the way," John had the nerve of adding. "She said ….compared to ….yours, mine ….is a giant …bulldozer..."

That's when Randy's anger got the best of him and he squeezed his former best friend's throat a little too hard...

John's eyes widened as he choked and slowly slid to the ground...

Randy stared at him in disbelief...

He felt the side of John's neck with two fingers and felt no pulse...

Randy's heart raced.

"John... John," he called.

But there was no response.

"John... John! Get the fuck up! John!"

That's when Randy shot up from the couch in a shriek.

For the second night in a row, he woke up in the middle of the night panting... and sweating...

_His POV_

I massaged my forehead and stood up shakily on my feet...

What the fuck was that shit?

...I killed John?

...I choked him to death?

Just because I was mad that he left me hangin'...

Wow.

These dreams I keep getting of him are fucking stupid.

But still...

...killing John cause embarrassed me doesn't seem very ethical... at all.

I sighed as I got back into my own bed...

Guess this means I should forget about this whole situation and... just... let it slide.

Let it Slide.

* * *

><p><em>John's POV<em>

The next morning, I woke up feeling the same as I did last night: Great.

Vince gave all of us four days off until Sunday, when we had a live show and had to fly to the next city the same night for RAW.

I brushed my teeth, took a hot, steamy shower and walked out with the towel wrapped around my waist...

That's when I heard a knock at my door.

_Well, how convenient, _I thought sarcastically as I walked to the front door...

I opened it and saw Randy standing there in a collar shirt and jeans...

When he looked down and saw that I was just in a towel, he frowned and looked away. "Whoa, sorry dude, I didn't know you were—"

"No... no, it's cool," John said slowly. He was surprised to see him. "What... do you want?"

Randy looked at John's face. "Just wanted to, uh.. talk about.. what happened on Smackdown yesterday."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well, considering you walked away from the match, and me, I'd say there's something to be said."

"You didn't get my text? I thought that would explain everything."

"Yes I did get it but I don't think that's enough."

"Fine, then." John moved out of the way, and Randy walked in.

After John shut the door behind him, he said, "Well... I guess I should go first."

Randy sat on the arm of the couch and crossed _his_ arms... "Go ahead."

"Alright... well... we all know what happened two nights ago. After that ...weird... moment, and after I left, you acted as if it didn't really matter; even though you told me not to do it again. I understood of course. I mean, I was... just caught up in everything that was going on... so... Anyway, the next morning, you declined my breakfast invitation, without letting me finish even, you then proceeded to go to a completely different diner when you knew the one I'd be at, and then you ignored my call. So... basically, you were avoiding me because of what happened back in your hotel room. _After _smiling at me, and pretending that the situation wasn't that big of a deal... You lied basically and so you weren't honest with me, and so I was pissed, and so I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine, and so I didn't let you tag me in on RAW, I left and so you lost the match."

...Randy watched him with a narrow gaze...

"Your turn," Cena said. "Tell me why you lied to me. And tell me what you wanted to tell me back at the gym, but I wouldn't listen."

Randy tightened his jaw...

...but took a deep breath...

* * *

><p><em>His POV<em>

I can't tell John about the dream...

It'll fuck things up, big time.

Then again...

...I've already fucked things up anyway.

So...

...here goes...

"John... the truth is... I wasn't avoiding you because of what you did in my hotel room."

Cena raised his eyebrows.

"I avoided you... because of this dream I had." Randy swallowed hard...

"What dream?"

The way he asked, sounded like "Wet dream?" making Randy even more nervous...

"It was... it was pretty stupid... really... It doesn't even mat—"

"Tell me," John demanded.

"John—"

"We're being honest and open with each other here, Randy. And this sorta came about because you lied to me before. You might as well speak the truth now."

Randy shook his head and scratched his forehead slowly...

... then he just stopped and stood up.

John watched as he put his hands on his hips and paced around.

"Okay. Okay... fine. Here it is: I dreamt that you tried to have sex with me in the locker room, okay?"

... John looked surprised.

"That's why I tried avoiding you for a while... I would feel too fucking weird around you. There. I said it. I told the fucking truth. Are you fucking happy now?"

...

...

...

John was speechless...

* * *

><p><em>His POV<em>

I couldn't believe my ears...

Randy Orton had a sex dream... about me...

Wow...

That was some fucking interesting shit right there...

But...

* * *

><p><em>Randy's POV<em>

"I'm NOT fucking gay if that's what you're thinking," I told him. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. Now you think I am. Fuck the World..." I turned my back to Cena and held my head low...

"... No."

"No what?" I asked without turning around.

"No, I don't think you're gay. And neither am I. It was just a dream. You can't control your dreams. They just happen. So, I understand why you'd feel the way you do. I understand why you'd want to avoid me. I understand completely."

I turned to face him. "...Really?"

"Yeah... and it's actually my fault."

"What?"

John scratched the back of his head. "I shouldn't have, um... did that stuff right next to you. It was stupid... If I hadn't done that you probably wouldn't have had that dream and... none of this would have happened."

"No, no... It's cool, John," I told him. "Let's just forget this ever happened, alright?"

"Alright..."

* * *

><p>(<em>Third-Person POV)<em>

They looked at each other for a moment...

..Just...

...looked...

Randy's eyes drifted to John's covered lower body...

Flashbacks of what things looked like under there flooded his mind...

But he quickly snapped out of it.

"Well, glad things are settled between us," Randy said, heading to the door. "Guess I should be—"

"Randy—"John held his arm.

When he turned around, their faces were dangerously close...

Orton could feel his heart pounding for some reason...

... He just noticed the tiny water droplets sliding down John's chest...

"Um... just out of curiosity... what exactly happened in your dream? Like... what did I say to you?"

Randy smiled and shook his head... "You don't wanna know, John..."

"Actually I do... c'mon tell me."

"...You were... you said you wouldn't tell... anyone... if..." he trailed off, nervously.

John laughed. "What else...?"

"You told me... to admit that you... that you turn me on..."

John patted his crew cut, still smiling... "Okay... wow. Is that all?"

"And... um..." Randy was skeptical about telling him the last part...

"C'mon tell me Randy. It's okay, I just wanna know."

"You really don't, John..."

"Yes I do. Now tell me."

Randy sighed heavily... There was really no getting around this. And John could probably tell if he was lying.

"Then you touched me," he blurted quickly.

"Yeah, I knew that was probably coming." John backed up and laughed some more.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked him, with a slight, noticeable smile on his face...

"Just the thought of me being so aggressive for a change and you being... recessive... It's like a complete opposite world." John laughed for the millionth time...

"So what did it feel like?" he asked Randy.

"What did what feel like?"

"...When I touched you. Were you like, 'what the fuck, get away from me' or did you just melt into my arms?" John asked with a smile.

"Yeah, right, the first one."

"I thought so... haha. So why didn't you push me away?"

"Oh believe me John, I tried. But your giant body wouldn't budge."

"So now I'm a giant?"

"No, but you're body's huge."

"So I'm fat?"

"You know I didn't mean that."

"What'd you mean then?"

"Your muscles... your abs... your shoulders... you're a big guy. Not like Mark Henry or Big Show, but... yeah your pretty big."

Cena raised an eyebrow. "We still talkin' about my muscles here or...?"

Randy felt his cheeks get warm...

"Uh... no... I didn't mean—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just toying around with you, Randy," John said, smiling.

"Right..."

John stepped closer to Randy...

... and crossed his arms.

"Let me ask you something... you ever... thought about me? Like... in a sexual way?"

* * *

><p>(<em>Randy's POV<em>)

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH FUCK OH FUCK, GOD PLEASE HELP ME OR KILL ME NOW.

I tried to look calm with an (understandable) nervous smirk...

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Which is it?"

"... I don't know. Maybe. But, it's not... a constant thing. Let's face it John, we're wrestling each other _all_ the time, around each other almost _all_ the time, and you're the last person I see before going to bed _most_ of the time... You're practically thrown in my face so to speak," I laughed. "So if I said I never once thought about you... in that way... I don't know... I guess I'd be lying. But I'm still not gay."

John nodded. "Alright, then. Fair enough."

"And you?"

"And me what?"

"You've never thought about me before...in _that_ way?"

"Oh, yeah; sometimes, I guess. It's not too serious though. I mean, you're a good-lookin guy. We work together a lot and you're my best friend. It's normal for me to think of you non-professionally from time-to-time... right?"

"I guess..."

"You thinkin' about me right now?"

"What? No... I mean, yes, but... we're in the middle of a conversation. If I wasn't thinking about you, I probably wouldn't be talking to you... Quit bein' stupid."

"So, out of curiosity... again... and because I just love toying with you," Cena said with a smile. "What would you do right now if I dropped my towel?"

My heart leaped out of my chest... and into my throat...

"What?"

"Pretty sure you heard me, Randy."

At first I was a little nervous, then I smiled.

This is John Cena...

...my best friend...

...the guy who just _loves _to mess around with people.

Well two can play at this game, Cena...

"What would you want me to do?" I replied.

"You can't reply to a question with a question."

"And you can't tell me what to do."

"Fine... you win. If I'd drop my towel, I'd want you... to tell me what you'd do."

Randy shook his head. John had turned the question back on him again...

Bitch...

"Okay fine. If you dropped your towel right now... I'd leave."

John cocked his heads to one side. "I don't believe you."

"That's just too damn bad then."

"Tell me the truth," Cena said, walking up to me.

"That is the truth."

"No it's not."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I know you."

"So?"

"So, I know when you're lying."

John grabbed the side of his towel, causing me to gulp...

"I'm serious. What would you do if I dropped my towel... right here...right now...right in front of you...? Be honest..."

"Fine... I'd... probably... look."

"Look at what?" John smirked.

"At you..."

"At what part of me specifically?"

"You know what I'm talkin about."

"No I don't... tell me."

"Your cock," I told him.

Silence filled the small space of air between us...

...

...

John looked at me and I looked at him...

Suddenly, everything around me faded and got blurry and the only thing I saw was John in front of me...

What the hell was this...? I wondered.

"And if I asked you to touch it?"

"What?"

"If I asked you to touch it... would you?"

"If you really wanted me too... probably."

"You wouldn't tell anybody?"

"Why would I?"

"What if I wanted to touch _you_? Would you let me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how I was feeling."

"Are you still sexually frustrated... or have you gotten... what you needed already?"

"I haven't gotten it yet..."

"Gotten what?"

"... What I needed."

"What is it you need?"

"To feel good..."

"Is there anything I can do to help... as a friend?"

"N-no..."

_Yes, _my inner voices said. _You can suck my cock._

I felt myself growing hard in my jeans...

Oh God no...

_Shut the fuck up, _I told the mythical, metamorphic voices in my head.

_Just shut the fuck up._

That's when John looked down and noticed it...

My heart raced.

"Randy," he said.

"W-what?"

"You need help."

"I know you fucking idiot, but Samantha's not—"

"I am."

He was about to touch me when I jumped back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," I told him. "I can't."

John shrugged. "Okay. Whatever you say. I was just trying to help you out, Randy. I'm not dying to do it."

He was heading back to his bedroom.

My cock strained against my jeans until I couldn't take it anymore...

"John," I called to him.

He stopped.

"Come here... please."

* * *

><p><strong>...I wonder what Randy wants... what do you think?<strong>

**XD**

**Review?**


	4. Emotions & Complications

***Thank you for the beautiful Reviews :)***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Emotions &amp; Complications<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Randy's POV)<em>

John turned around and walked up to me...

"Yeah?

"So you... you sure... you won't... tell anybody?"

"Cross my heart..."

"Not one word. And you acknowledge that I'm still straight.."

"Yes. And so am I."

"Okay."

"Okay."

We stared at eachother...

"So.. should I-?"

"Yeah," I told him. "Go ahead."

He swallowed hard and reached to unbutton my jeans...

... I jumped slightly at his touch.

God, this was so fucking weird...

I watched as he pulled the zipper down slowly... and reached into my boxers...

"Remember I'm not too good at this kind of stuff," John stated, stopping his hand. "So..."

"I don't care," I said quickly. "Just..."

... He nervously took my dick out of its confinement...

I shivered as his cold fingers touched my skin...

John pulled his towel above his knees in order to kneel down in front of me properly...

As he came face-to-face with my cock, he looked away...

"Randy, I don't think I can-"

"Please, John," I pleaded, putting my hand on his head..

I lightly brushed my hand over his crew cut, slowly..

"Please... Just do it... for me..."

He didn't say anything...

But he wrapped his hand around my dick and started pumping it...

I stifled a moan and closed my eyes...

God, that felt so good...

mmmmm...

"John..." His name escaped my lips...

Speaking of lips...

"John... John, open your mouth," I told him.

"WHAT?"

"Open your mouth..."

"But-"

"Please..."

"I thought I wouldn't have to do that..."

"You don't... But I want you to..."

"Randy-"

"John." I rubbed the top of his head again... "C'mon..."

That must've worked because 5 seconds later, he pushed his hot mouth onto my cock and I almost came on the spot.

"OH GOODDDDD..." I groaned, clenching my teeth...

"Fuck, fuck... fuck, John... uhhh."

I didn't expect him to be some skilled blowjobber, he's never even done this before...

All I expected was...

... for me to feel good.

And I did.

Big time.

He sucked my cock long and hard...

His lips were wet and slippery almost like an actual vagina...

I moaned repeatedly and bucked my hips toward him, sending my cock deeper down his throat..

He choked a little, but in my daze I couldn't bother to ask if he was okay...

"Fuck John," I mumbled...

That's when the sensations took over me and I grabbed his head forcing it down onto my dick...

He choked even harder as I hit the back of his throat...

His hands were on the sides of my legs as I thrusted myself in and out of his hot mouth...

Soon, I could feel myself about to blow...

John kept sucking as hard as he could and I moaned louder and louder...

"Fuck... Fuck... Oh shit... John, I'm... I'm gonna-"

Before I could warn him completely, I groaned and exploded into his mouth...

The stuff kept coming and coming and pouring into John's mouth...

... as if it just wouldn't stop.

I shivered and watched as the white substance dribbled out the sides of mouth and fell to the ground...

He pulled away from my cock and choked out the rest of the semen onto the floor...

Good thing there were tiles instead of carpet.

I drained out the rest of my dick onto the floor next to him...

John sat on the ground, cross-legged and was breathing hard...

He spit out the last of "me" in his mouth and wiped his lips off with the back of his hand...

After I fixed myself up, I stared at him for a while and he stared at the floor...

"John," I said.

"...What?"

"Thanks..."

"Whatever..."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I made you...-"

"You didn't make me do anything."

"... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean... I basically choked you..."

"Yeah. I know. I was there."

"So you aren't upset?"

"Kinda pissed? Yes. Upset? Nah..."

"Thanks John."

"You said that already.."

"Yeah but... seriously... I can't imagine any other ...guy... who would do that for me... Though honestly I don't think

I'd ask any other guy anyway.."

"Guess that's why I'm your best friend.."

"I guess so."

John still hadn't looked up at me yet...

"So, did you... like it?" he asked.

"Of course I did.."

"Good for you then..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

He didn't say anything.

"John."

That's when I noticed the slightest bulge coming from under his towel...

I held my hand out to him. "Get up."

...He grabbed it and I pulled him up.

I looked down at his hard-on...

"John, I could..." I trailed off...

"No, no," he said, with his hands up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

But I couldn't resist...

I put my hand on his hard-on and rubbed it...

"Don't... don't do that," he said, weakly...

"Let me help you John," I told him.

"Randy..."

"You helped me... I should help you... I'll return the favor, John."

I pressed my hand against him...

He whimpered softly...

"I wouldn't feel right putting you though something like this without me doing anything either... It wouldn't be fair."

I pressed even harder and he moaned ...

Then I let go.

I moved my hand to his chest and guided him back to the couch...

"What are you doing?" John asked as I sat him down.

"Just be quiet," I replied.

He did as I said, and I eyed his towel.

Well, nothing can be done with that thing on...

I tugged at the white cloth and he eased up so I could unwrap it from his waist.

I threw it on the ground and looked at his naked body...

Holy Fuck...

John really had muscles everywhere...

He must've thought I was just gonna do one thing because when I began unbuttoning my shirt his eyes widened..

"What are you doing?"

"John, this would seem a lot less weird if you'd just do what I say and shut the fuck up, alright? I'm trying to help you remember? If you don't like it, no problem, I'll just leave."

Cena kept quiet.

That's what I thought...

After I disposed of my shirt, I got down on my knees between his legs...

I looked up and John was watching me...

"John, I want you to enjoy this. Like... you're the only person I can ever count on... You're always there... You're always worryin about others more than you worry about yourself... You really care too much, John. It's time I started caring about you... more."

* * *

><p>(<em>Third-Person POV<em>)

John showed the slightest smile.

"Thanks, Randy... That means more than you know. Thank you."

{{*NOTE: JOHN CENA HAS TWEETED THAT EXACT SENTENCE BEFORE, BTW ^_^*}}

"You're more than welcome. Now sit back... and relax for me. Alright?"

John nodded and leaned his head back on the sofa...

... Randy turned his attention to John's huge... throbbing, member...

Wrapping his hand around it tightly, Orton began stroking his friend up and down...

... slowly...

"Oh God..." John moaned.

Randy smirked. "You like that Cena?"

John nodded, eyes still closed.

After a few minutes of pumping John's dick to its full 10 inches, Randy took a deep breath...

"John, open your eyes."

He did and looked down at Randy...

...

Randy opened his mouth slightly as he slowly bent down towards John's cock...

He kept his eyes on Cena the whole time...

John's heart raced...

He watched as Randy's mouth slowly engulfed almost all 10 inches of his pulsating cock...

"OH FUCK..." John squeezed his fists and groaned...

"OH GODDAMN IT... SHIT... FUCK, RANDY..."

He could feel Randy smiling around his dick before he started sucking...

Randy took his time bobbing his head up and down John's huge length, savoring the taste of his best friend...

This was still weird as hell in Randy's mind, but he couldn't deny how fucking hot John Cena got him...

He could feel his hard-on stretching his jeans again...

Randy swiped his tongue along every inch of Cena, while sucking as hard as he could...

It felt so good, John held Randy's head and pushed him further onto his leaking cock...

It was Randy's turn to almost choke...

But he managed to deep-throat John without much problem...

Randy looked up at him with a sly/sleepy look in his eyes that just sent John over the edge...

"Oh God... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... UHHHHHHH FFFFFUUUUUUUUUCKKKKK!"

John shivered and groaned as he came hard in Randy's mouth...

Orton closed his eyes tightly as John's warm cum filled the depths of his mouth...

...

Randy didn't intend on swallowing it all so after the last drop, he spit out the rest onto the floor...

...then he wiped his lips with two fingers... and looked at John...

John's mouth was hung open and he was breathing harder than ever...

Randy watched him for a while until Cena met his gaze...

Lust filled both their eyes, but neither said a word...

...

That's when Randy stood up, held John's shoulders, and laid him horizontally in the couch...

...

Then he slowly crawled on top of John...

... Their crotches were touching...

They looked at each other again...

...

Randy turned his head slightly to the right...bent down...

...and kissed John's lips...

At first it was soft and gentle...

Then John pushed his tongue inside Randy's mouth and it turned into a rough, wet, make-out session...

They grinded their crotches together, creating an unbelievable friction between them...

* * *

><p>(<em>John's POV<em>)

I moaned into the kiss as I felt myself (and him) get extremely hard...

He sucked on my tongue and ran his fingers along my chest...

_Oh God, this feels so fucking good..._

Randy grinded against me so hard that I started feeling myself coming again; causing the front of his still-present jeans to get wet...

The extreme warmth and wetness made us groan together as we took a break from the kiss...

Randy's icy blue eyes looked into mine and he said, almost in a whisper, "Sixty-nine..."

At first I was confused... then I thought about it...

...and smiled.

He turned around completely, causing his crotch to position over my face and his face over my cock...

I unzipped his jeans... took out his giant hard-on... and stroked it for a few short seconds.

...

...

Then we went down on each other simultaneously...

We moaned as we engulfed each other's meat...

* * *

><p>(<em>Randy's POV<em>)

The sensation... the ecstasy... the pleasure...

...was so over-whelming...

I started thrusting hard into John's mouth and he did the same to me...

_Oh... holy fuck... this feels... oh God yes..._

As if we were in each other's minds, we wrapped our hands around each other's soaking cock and stroked as we sucked as hard as humanly possible...

...

...

Then John began to lick and suck on my balls, I moaned before doing the same thing to him...

"Copy-catter," he said.

"Fuck you," I told him.

...

...

After a long while in this position, John came hard in my mouth and I came in his...

This time, however, we didn't spit anything out, we swallowed as much as possible as the rest trickled out of our mouths...

I was surprised when I tasted something sweet like vanilla instead of saltiness...

John must be eating super healthy...

...and drinking a lot of milkshakes...

I climbed off of him and plopped down onto the floor...

My heart was still racing so I took a few deep breaths to slow it down.

"Wow..." John said, suddenly.

"Wow..." I repeated.

"That was, um..."

"... Intense."

"Yeah..."

"I think I need to go take another shower..."

"Me too..."

"There are two shower heads in there," John said. "It's huge."

I caught onto what he was trying to say...

Minutes later, we were showering together...

We tried facing separate directions as to not stir things up...

But that didn't work...

We ended up making out against the wall and touching and sucking all over again...

Finally, we got out of the bathroom and walked into his bedroom.

I had grabbed my collar shirt on the way, but the front of my jeans and the underwear I was wearing was still very wet...

"Hey you gotta pair of pants... and some boxers... that I can borrow?" I asked John.

"Yeah, sure."

He threw me some dark jeans and blue-checkered boxers...

"You sure these will fit?" I joked.

"Haha very funny, but you should know that I'm only a size bigger than you."

"Alright then..."

I unwrapped my towel and threw it onto the floor, then put on the boxers...

I could feel John watching me from behind...

...

I smirked.

After we put on our clothes on, John sprayed some Axe all over his body, put on his big silver watch, and his silver dog tags...

(I borrowed his cologne.)

"Breakfast at the diner?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there."

"Cool. I'll ask some of the other guys and girls if they wanna join."

"Cool."

We walked to the front door but before John opened it, I grabbed his hand.

"John."

He looked at me.

"Yeah?"

I scratched the back of my head...

"Look... I don't... I don't know... what this is..."

"What, what is...?"

"What _this_ is... between us."

"..."

"I don't want to complicate things. I mean, Samantha is STILL my wife. I'm not gonna cheat on her... with anybody."

"And you didn't..."

"Then what did we just do?"

He shrugged. "We just... fooled around, I guess. We didn't... like... have sex or anything. And I honestly don't plan to."

"Yeah, I don't either..."

"Randy."

"What?"

"Is this ever gonna happen again? Or is this a one-time thing?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't really care. I'm just glad you aren't still sexually frustrated like before, and that I helped you out... as a friend. I don't expect to be with you or anything. Do you?"

"No... I was just wondering."

"Okay."

"Thanks... again, John. I don't think words can explain how good you made me feel..."

"No problem... I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

"I did."

He laughed. "Alright, then."

I smiled and he opened the door.

Out in the parking lot, I was opening the door to my car when I heard someone call my name.

I turned around to see Chris Jericho coming over to me.

"Hey Chris," I said, as I opened the car door. "John and I are heading to the diner for breakfast, wanna come?"

"Do I want to come? Hm... lemme see... not really, but apparently _you_ did..."

"What?"

"That's why you walked into Cena's hotel room..."

"What the fuck are you talkin about?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Randy. I saw you come out of his room with a different pair of pants on, _after_ staying in there for like an hour... It's obvious you two fucked."

"That's disgusting. And I went to borrow these pants because he _owed_ me. We were just talking you idiot."

"You're lying."

"Fuck you, Jericho. Mind your own business."

"Oh but since I know it IS my business now. And the fact is, I know you and John's little secret... and I'm willing to keep it; under ONE condition."

I glared at him but said nothing.

"You have to give me a blowjob back at my hotel later tonight..."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"That's SICK. No fucking way..."

"You seemed to like it when John did it to you..."

"I said NO."

I got into my car and closed my door...

I put the windows down only because it was hot outside and Chris leaned over to me...

"Fine. Then I guess I'll have to tell everyone about your little fling with Cena..."

I gripped the steering wheel so hard, my knuckles were turning white...

"Fine," I said through clenched teeth. "You'll get your fucking blowjob."

"Sweet. I knew you'd see it my way, Randal."

"SCREW YOU," I spat.

"Well, if you really want to..."

I drove away.

_Fucking little Prick, _I thought angrily, as I pulled out onto the road...

_I knew this shouldn't have happened..._

_This was a huge mistake..._

_I should have never went to John's room..._

_I should have never let him do that to me... and I shouldn't have done it back._

_I shouldn't have stayed so long... I shouldn't have changed my pants..._

_I shouldn't have let my feelings and emotions get the best of me..._

_I can't trust Jericho..._

_He'll turn this whole situation into a giant mess..._

_...whether or not I do what he tells me to do..._

_He'll play me..._

_He'll screw me over..._

_He'll still tell everybody..._

_He'll ruin everything..._

_UGH!_

I punched the steering wheel.

_Calm down..._

_Maybe..._

_Just maybe..._

_Jericho will just satisfy with that one deed..._

_And he'll just forget all about me and John..._

_Yeah, right._

* * *

><p><strong>O_O<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
